A rigid intermediate member is hinged in the ski brake on bent end sections of two multiply bent wire-brake arms, which end sections are housed in the operating pedal. The intermediate member has a cylindrical sleeve and an extension following the sleeve, which extension, in the ready position of the ski brake, is supported on a support surface of the base plate against the force of a connecting spring connecting the bent end sections of the wire-brake arms.
This ski brake has proven to be successful, however, it was found that certain unfavorable circumstances can hinder the pivoting movement of the brake arms from the ready position into the braking position. For example, the brake arms can be bent caused by a rough operation or it is possible that the width of the skis is greater than is generally common. It can then happen that at least one brake arm gets caught on the side edge of the ski and the braking action is reduced or does not take place.
The goal of the invention is to improve this known ski brake so that a pivoting of the brake arms into the ready position occurs reliably also under unfavorable conditions.